Priorities and Duties
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Sent on a mission to exterminate a menance on the eastern borders of the Noxian homeland, Katarina is accompanied by the man who served the late General Du Couteau: Talon. Due to her obsession with her work, duty, and loyalty to Noxus, the red-haired assassin doesn't realize the inevitable: the Blade's Shadow slowly melting her cold heart.


Hello everyone! This is a League of Legends fanfiction story featuring Katarina and Talon! I hope you guys enjoy and please review and tell me what you think of it! (: I'm thinking of continuing this, so we'll see how things go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the game, League of Legends, or any of the champions mentioned in this story!

* * *

Priorities and Duties

It was barely noon when the daughter of the Du Couteau family strolled through the majestic oak doors of mansion she called home. The red-haired champion sheathed her blades and swiftly walked past the guards who slightly bowed out of respect. Ever since her father disappeared—no, he was not dead, she was sure of that—, Katarina had taken upon herself the duty of managing familial matters as well as continuing her obligations in the Noxian army as a diplomat and more. Now, she was acknowledged by the servants and guards as the head of the family. Although it was not very official but everyone had already agreed that Katarina was the best person to succeed the General's position.

She wanted to scoff at that. Of course she was. No one else in the family was strong enough to carry on and deal with matters as the head. Her sisters barely noticed the absence of their father since they were too busy worrying about how they looked and what dresses they should buy next. Katarina inwardly snorted. She did not know how her father could stand the family's riches being wasted on petty clothes. Then again, it was _because_ they were wealthy that the General barely cared and only worried about matters far more important to Noxus. She was the same. As long as her sisters did not get in the way of the Du Couteau's and best interests, she'd allow them to carry on their lavish lifestyle.

"Welcome home, Lady Katarina." A deep voice spoke from behind, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Katarina merely continued her stroll towards her bedroom where she would change into cleaner clothes and be off to accomplish more tasks for her home city-state. "I'll be leaving soon again, Talon." She replied, knowing that The Blade's Shadow had appeared behind her a while ago. Although he was her father's protégé, she had also been trained by the same man. There was no way the assassin could sneak up on her very easily.

"Shall I accompany you?" It was obvious he was getting bored staying at the estate all day. He was part of the Crimson Elite and had done countless deeds in the name of Noxus, but he truly only served General Du Couteau—the man who took him in when he was a rogue. Now that her father was gone, he served the family in order to continue the repayment of his debt. However, he was one of the few who still were wary of Katarina's capabilities to be a competent leader of the household. At times, he'd mock her, but she did not mind. At those times, she'd appreciate the criticism for she knew she could also do better—be better. As long as he did not undermine her power, she would treat him the same as she'd always done.

"You may." Katarina said impassively. "We leave in five minutes." With that, she entered her room and closed the door behind her. With a small sigh, she took off all her sheathed blades and daggers. Scanning the room with her emerald green eyes, she quickly changed her clothes, wearing an identical outfit to the one she just took off. She put her weapons on her person again, securing them so that they wouldn't fall off. The whole process took only a few minutes, leaving some time to kill. She wouldn't take it. Katarina left the room in the same manner she had entered with and found herself facing Talon.

"Ready?" Talon smirked as if he knew that the whole time she was in her bedroom she had been thinking about him.

Katarina scoffed. She didn't need to answer that and she knew Talon wasn't expecting one. She briskly began walking straight past Talon and down the hall towards the same doors she had entered through earlier. "We're going to see Swain."

"I see," she heard the man murmur behind her, "Swain."

Knowing the new Grand General, Katarina and Talon would probably be sent on some diplomatic mission to secure new holdings. Katarina would rather be sent to battle, but she was far too busy to be involved in some trivial fight that might last months. Talon as well, but he did not have as many duties to Noxus as Katarina did. All he really did was participating on the Fields of Justice—as if that took too much effort.

The guards and a random maid bowed to Katarina again as the duo walked out of the doors of the Du Couteau household. Talon merely raised an eyebrow at the sign of respect being shown towards her, but didn't bother to comment. The pair began their short journey to the Noxian headquarters where Swain would be waiting in the Grand General's office.

Katarina respected the man and knew he was the best replacement for her father—especially since he easily defeated the notoriously skilled duelist Keiran Darkwill—, but she still would rather have General Du Couteau back. It wasn't because her family would have more power; it was because she trusted her father far more than she trusted General Swain. Swain may do everything in the best interests of Noxus as a whole, but probably not for her family and fellow Noxians. He had given Kalamanda to the League in exchange for power in Noxus—which was, she had to admit, a bold and strong move. So far, however, things have thankfully stayed the same since her father's disappearance. Still, Katarina suspected things weren't exactly the same behind the scenes. She hasn't had time to investigate on her own yet, but she'll get things done soon enough.

Talon and Katarina weren't ones for small talk, so they walked in silence. It would be considered awkward to some, but for those two, they were content to keeping the quiet and thinking their own thoughts. Noxian civilians recognized them, mostly Katarina, and gave sinister smiles and waves that meant no harm… maybe. Some leered at the champions with envy, others with hatred. No matter, Katarina and Talon simply walked past them all and entered headquarters without much trouble. Once they did arrive at the General's office, they entered without permission or saying anything at all.

"How arrogant of you," Swain commented nonchalantly, sitting in the large black chair that used to belong to her father's. "You probably should knock before entering."

"You already knew we were here." Katarina replied boredly, standing in front of his desk and crossing her arms. "What do you need me to do?"

Swain gave a cursory gesture at Talon, "You want to bring him along? Is he _your_ pet now?"

Talon's eyes narrowed, obviously provoked by Swain's words, "No, I'm not."

Swain chuckled darkly, "Ah Noxian humor. Of course you're not. Then why are you here?"

"Just tagging along," Katarina answered for Talon, who bristled out of annoyance, "But that's not very important. What do you need me—" She glanced at Talon, who glared at her, "_Us _to do?"

"It's a rather perfunctory mission. Both of you aren't really needed." Swain replied casually, "But it may speed things up if you two do go."

"Alright then, what is it?" Katarina was getting bored of just standing around and talking. She was just itching for some action—maybe assassinating someone or killing a diplomat or something like that.

Not wanting to spend more time with his fellow Noxians, Swain leaned over to open a drawer in his mahogany desk and took out a vanilla folder. "In here is everything our spies had gathered information about your new target." He placed it on the desk and slid it towards her.

Katarina took a step forward and picked up the folder, opening it. Talon was already right behind her to look over her shoulder to see what was in there. "Rachelle D. Walker?" She questioned as she looked up for confirmation from Swain.

The man nodded, "She is an Ionian who had been causing quite the trouble near our eastern borders. Ever since the war between Noxus and Ionia, she had been gathering support and members for her little bandit group. Recently, she began raids on some of our towns. We could not catch her since our soldiers hadn't been exactly…" He narrowed his eyes at the next word, "_competent_. However, they did manage to catch one little member. We didn't get much out of him, except for that she was the leader and her hideout is 15 miles away from the eastern borders… _inside_ our land."

Katarina raised an eyebrow at the last part and snorted, "That's smart of her: hiding in the enemy's territory." She flipped through some more of the papers in the file that included a photo of the actual target. "So you want us to silence her for good? What about her group?"

"They'll disband once she's dead." Swain stated confidently, "She's the brain and brawn behind all of it. If she's dead, they'll lose confidence and won't be able to do much. So they'll scatter and that's the end of that."

"Alright," Katarina smirked, tossing the folder to Talon, who caught it with ease. "We'll make sure her little group won't be able to taint Noxus or her territories with their foolish actions ever again."

Talon finally spoke up, "We should leave now then. It'll take us a week to get to the eastern borders."

Swain nodded again, "I've already arranged transportation, but once you get to Troy, you'll have to walk the rest of the way to their hideout."

Katarina was already out of the door by the time Swain had uttered the last word, "See you soon, Swain." She called over her shoulder, "Talon and I will be done with this mission shortly." Talon followed her, shrugging at Swain before closing the door behind them.

"That cockiness…" Swain muttered to his beloved bird, who squawked at him, "It'll be the end of her one day."

* * *

It was only two thirty in the afternoon by the time a carriage arrived in front of the Du Couteau mansion. Katarina tapped her foot impatiently and threw her light luggage at the driver before entering the vehicle. "Thirty minutes late!" She murmured to herself as she got comfortable, "Why does everyone like delaying my mission?" Earlier while Katarina was packing, Cassiopeia had slithered into her bedroom and went crazy when Katarina told her that she was leaving for a couple weeks.

"_Dear sister," Cassiopeia hissed, "You're leaving again?"_

"_Yes, Cassiopeia," Katarina replied to the youngest daughter of the family, "Swain is sending Talon and me on another mission."_

"_Why do you always have to go?" Cassiopeia nearly whined as she lay down on Katarina's bed, "Our other sisssters are sssso boring, worrying about the upcoming Noxian ball at ssssome noble's estate. Why don't you take me along? Are you going to find Father?"_

"_No, I just have a target, that's all." Katarina closed her suitcase and held it firmly in her hand. "I have to go now."_

"_Your ride isssn't here yet." Cassiopeia smirked, "Why do you alwaysss run away from me?"_

_Katarina blinked at her sister, not wanting to admit the truth about why Katarina wasn't very enthusiastic about being near her. "I'm not running away from you." She said carefully, "I'm just in a hurry." She honestly didn't want to be bothered by Cassiopeia's teasing about love and romance right now._

"_Am I ugly?" Cassiopeia looked hurt for a few seconds, but quickly hid it with a stony expression. _

_Katarina blinked again and chuckled, "No Cassiopeia," she answered sincerely, "You are beautiful—the most beautiful daughter in this household. You always have been, didn't you know that?" She began for the door._

_Cassiopeia practically lunged at Katarina, who barely turned around and got knocked down with her sister on top of her. "Oh sissster," Cassiopeia hissed appreciatively, "You're the bessst, you know that?" Obviously Katarina's words have soothed the snake-like woman. The battles they've fought with and against each other on the Fields of Justice had not damaged their relationship at all. _

"_I try to be." Katarina tried to say with arrogance, but she still had the wind knocked out of her. She gently pried her sister's sharp nails off of her arms and got up with suitcase in hand again. "I really have to go now."_

"_Fine," Cassiopeia rose from the ground as well, "But don't forget to get me a sssouvenir, alright?"_

_Katarina rolled her eyes, "I'll give you my target's head if you want." She opened the door and walked out._

_Cassiopeia followed her closely, "No, I mean sssomething like a necklace or a bracelet." She paused and added thoughtfully, "Or maybe sssomething that belongsss to your target."_

"_Maybe," Katarina replied whimsically, "If I remember."_

"_You better!" Cassiopeia warned, "Or I'll ssssend sssnakes into your bed again."_

_Katarina whipped around, her face slightly red, "You mean that wasn't a dream?"_

_Cassiopeia gasped and covered her mouth with a hand. She giggled, "I didn't sssay anything, sissster. But do remember not to get dissstracted by Talon on this missssion."_

"_Cassiopeia!" However, the serpent woman already slithered away, probably off to bother their other sisters. Katarina only groaned out of frustration and turned around to go outside._

"Lady Katarina?" Talon was sitting across from her in the carriage now. The carriage had already begun its journey eastward towards the town of Troy.

"What?" She snapped, looking at the same man Cassiopeia teased her about. Luckily, Talon wasn't around to hear her sister's words. Otherwise, Katarina would have been embarrassed and probably tell Talon to stay behind instead of going on the mission with her.

"You seem agitated." He remarked.

"How observant of you," she retorted sarcastically. "But it's not a big deal—just Cassiopeia and her usual antics."

"I assume Lady Cassiopeia wants another souvenir."

"That is correct. More jewelry or something like that," Katarina said tiredly as she leaned against the side and looked at the passing scenery. They were to travel by carriage for a couple days until they reached Troy where it was nearly impossible to travel via wheel due to all the swamps and quicksand that lay about. That was the town where they'd have to start traveling by foot for two more days until Talon and Katarina reach Rachelle's hideout.

Talon opened the mission folder again, having already memorized most of the information. He looked at the picture of Rachelle. She had long raven black hair that reminded him of the night skies in Noxus and dull green eyes that didn't shine as brightly as Katarina's did. The picture of the girl was when she was running away, but looking behind her since she didn't want to leave behind a comrade. Rachelle was wearing light and dark brown clothes and boots, and a black sash around her waist that had a golden emblem that was blurred and impossible to decipher in the picture. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her skin was a bit darker than Katarina's, probably from too much sun in the eastern borders. She looked a little younger than Katarina, but it was hard to tell. She was definitely older than Cassiopeia, but the mission folder didn't detail much of Rachelle's personal information. The spies only knew that she was Ionian by claim, and around seventeen to twenty years old. Apparently, the Noxian spies found Rachelle as a leader of the bandit group far more important than Rachelle as an individual.

"Think she's pretty?" It was Katarina's turn to snap Talon out of his thoughts.

The assassin glanced at Katarina, who was looking at him now instead of the scenery. He shrugged, not really wanting to reply to that question. "She's just a target."

"Even targets have beauty." Katarina leaned over to take the folder from him. She looked at the picture herself, "And this one seems to be prettier than past ones I've killed." The Sinister Blade traced the outline of Rachelle's face with a single finger, her lips forming a small smirk. "Pretty ones are always fun to kill."

"Every target is the same." Talon found himself indulging Katarina with his thoughts, "In the end, they're all dead."

Katarina nodded slowly, "That's true." She respected the thought. "So you choose not to dwell on a single one."

"There is no time to. All assassinations must be clean and swift." Talon chose to look out of the window now. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but Katarina's stare sometimes unnerved him.

His action amused her, but she didn't comment on it. She didn't push the conversation either, leaving the both of them to silence once more.

The rest of the day continued like that and only in the evening when they arrived in a small town did they talk to each other again. They stayed at a rather informal inn that was still nice and clean. Katarina and Talon slept in different rooms, but it didn't matter since morning came quickly and they left early to get a head start towards their destination.

* * *

The rest of the journey in the carriage was similar and Katarina was surprised they didn't run into much trouble as they went. It had been five days since they left home and made good time, having arrived in Troy in the middle of the night—a night earlier than expected. Katarina quickly got out of the carriage and picked up her suitcase, paid the driver a generous tip, and said goodbye so that the driver could make his way back home in the darkness.

Talon silently followed her into the eerie town that held such a majestic name. The streets were bare of humans due to the fact it was too late to be running about. The duo's goal was to go eastward towards the borders to find the hideout. The spies were able to mark out a specific perimeter where the hideout may be since the captured member of the bandit group didn't reveal the exact location. Still, the perimeter was pretty small and Katarina was sure that the hideout was underground. All they had to do was find the entrance.

But it was better to kill Rachelle when she isn't in the hideout where all the other members were sure to be. Katarina looked up at the dark, cloudy sky that hid the moon too well. She didn't want to stay in an inn in Troy; she didn't trust the people here. She would rather camp closer to the hideout so that Talon and she could scout out the area, but for some reason Swain was persistent in arranging everything for them.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A young gentleman carefully approached her and Talon.

"Yes?" She said coolly, wondering why this man was wandering the streets this late.

"I just saw you and your companion get dropped off here. Are you new to Troy?" The man seemed to be about their age, and had polite manners since he gave them—more to her though—a slight bow.

"This isn't the first time I've been here." Katarina replied, wary of this man's intentions.

The man smiled, "I see. Oh, do forgive me for not introducing myself sooner." He tipped his hat and continued, "I am Jakob Street, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Street." Katarina stated as she began walking away with Talon still tailing her closely, "But we are in a hurry so perhaps another time we can talk."

"Wait!" Jakob jogged to catch up to her, "May I please know your name, Miss?"

She paused, "Katarina." With that, she swiftly strolled away, not wanting to be delayed further

Talon warily glanced at the man before turning his attention to looking forward. He already didn't like the man for being so nosy and annoying.

The man simply stood there, watching the two leave. With a small smirk on .his face, Jakob dipped his hat and turned around to walk the opposite direction. "Katarina, eh?"

* * *

"Perhaps he had taken a liking to you." Talon commented once they reached the other side of town where their inn was.

Katarina raised an eyebrow, "I do not care for that sort of thing, you know that Talon." She briskly continued the pace towards The Inn of Troy. What a terrible name. Honestly, was this town so proud of being called Troy that everything must have the name 'Troy' in it somewhere?

"I do, but he doesn't." He smartly replied, but he didn't know why he was pressing the issue. Many Noxian men before had tried to court Katarina, but she always denied them a chance since she was never interested. Because of her cold actions, rumors started flying around about how she was involved in a forbidden relationship with the Demancian soldier, Garen. She had denied those rumors, but they still stubbornly remained. She soon began ignoring what was spoken about her and only immersed herself in Noxian political, diplomatic, and military affairs. Apparently, romance had never really interested Katarina, but gossipers believed it was.

"Who cares about him?" Katarina brushed off the subject and walk straight into the inn. "Just focus on the mission Talon."

"Alright," he replied stiffly, following her inside.

Katarina approached the innkeeper and said tersely, "Two rooms under the name of Katarina."

The innkeeper, who appeared to be an old man, shakily adjusted his glasses and flipped through the names on his reservation list. "Two rooms, Miss Katarina? It says here you only booked one."

Katarina's eyes narrowed at him, "There must be a mistake."

"But—"

"A _mistake_."

"Even so," the innkeeper gave her a firm look, slightly annoyed from being cut off, "there is only one reserved room for you. The rest of the rooms are full. I'm sorry, Miss." He didn't look so sorry.

Talon chuckled, making his companion glare at him.

"Fine," She finally said, a little too tired to deal with this, "Two keys then please." However, she wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with Talon.

"My sincerest apologies but we have a policy of providing only one key." The innkeeper handed her a small, golden key, "please enjoy your stay, Miss Katarina and her companion."

Katarina growled, grabbed it, and stalked off in the direction of the inn rooms.

Talon followed behind, having an amused look on his face. He didn't really care if they had to share a room or not, but he found it hilarious that Katarina was making such a big deal out of it.

Once Katarina located the inn room, she opened it and mentally groaned. _One bed_. Apparently, the General found it funny to suddenly decide to be cheap and book a small room with only one bed. She might just relieve the Master Tactician of his position as General soon enough if he continued this kind of annoying mischief.

Talon stepped inside after her, closing the door. "So," he began teasingly, "are we sharing?"

"Of course not!" Katarina snapped, not daring to turn around to face him just in case her face was red. She threw her light luggage onto the bed and opened it in order to take out her sleeping clothes. "You can have the floor."

Talon blinked and shrugged, "Alright." He walked over to the closet and searched for extra blankets and pillows, which were surprisingly available.

The female assassin watched him set up a rather comfortable arrangement on the floor that would serve as a temporary bed before she rushed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

The male eyed her before she disappeared and lay down on the plush blankets. He didn't bother changing, planning to shower in the morning before they left to complete their mission. He didn't care if he had to sleep on the floor, but this was as close as he'd be to Katarina. Talon closed his eyes, and soon his breathing became even.

A few minutes later, Katarina stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a regular black tank top and loose grey sweatpants. Her hair wasn't fully dried, but she didn't bother since she was just going to sleep anyway. She glanced around, surprised to see that Talon was already sleeping on the floor, left to her bed. She walked over, closing her suitcase and placing it on the ground. Katarina got on the bed and under the blankets, closing her eyes. She couldn't help but think about how Talon was so close to her even though he actually wasn't. Yet, she still thought about it until she fell asleep in order to rest for the next day.

* * *

When Katarina woke up in the morning, she heard the shower water on and immediately knew that Talon was in there. She sat up with a yawn and stretched. She got out of bed and began rummaging through her suitcase for her usual outfit so that she could change in the bathroom when Talon was done.

The bathroom door creaked open and Talon stepped out, making Katarina turn the other way. "T-Talon! Why aren't you wearing your clothes?"

Talon blinked and slowly walked past her. "Sorry, Lady Katarina… I didn't think you'd be awake yet." The assassin was wearing only a towel around his waist, but it was still enough to make Katarina slightly red and embarrassed.

Katarina usually wasn't unsettled over things like that, having never cared about the other gender before. However, this was Talon and somehow, Talon would always do things that unnerved her. "Be careful next time!" She snapped before grabbing her clothes and stalking off into the bathroom to change.

Talon raised an eyebrow at the already irritated female. Was his body that bad? He looked down at his muscles and bare stomach. He smirked; nah, she probably liked what she saw. Talon probably would have gloated to himself a little more, but he decided not to dwell on such a small victory. He quickly put on his clothes and made sure his blades were sharp enough to kill today.

Katarina left the bathroom and rapidly packed her suitcase. She was sure that they had another night in this room, so she decided to leave the suitcase here. Tucking the room key into her pocket, she beckoned for Talon to hurry. "Let's go."

Talon nodded and swiftly followed her out of the room, the inn, and towards the forest that separated the town from the hideout.

* * *

Once they ventured deep into the forest did noises start appearing. Bushes rustled, but not because of animals. Talon and Katarina quickly got into a defensive stance with their blades out, their backs to each other in order to anticipate any enemy coming from any direction.

Nearby bushes rustled some more and out came a single person. "Who are you?" The girl was dressed in light armor and some brown clothes. She had a bow and arrow pointed at Katarina.

Katarina narrowed her eyes, instantly recognizing the person. She didn't plan on being caught out in the open and letting the bandit group know they were here, but apparently the group had some early warning system against intruders. "Travelers," she answered slowly. "We're just passing through."

"Travelers?" A second person appeared, this time a teenage boy with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. "As if! You have weapons!"

"Silence, Suko." Rachelle quickly admonished him. She turned her attention back to the Noxian duo, "Where to?"

"We do not have to answer you." Talon spoke up, looking at Rachelle. They were surrounded by at least ten other people—probably unskilled warriors but Talon didn't know what kinds of weapons they had.

"Actually, you do. You're surrounded. Answer or be killed." Rachelle replied calmly, her arrow pointed in the general direction of Katarina's heart.

Katarina scoffed, "No matter. You won't be able to kill us."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet!?" Suko spoke up again, banging his sword against his shield as if to make him seem more manlier than he actually was.

Katarina rolled her eyes, "Alright, we can bet… on your life."

Rachelle instantly released her arrow at Katarina, who used her large blade to cut through it as if it were some little toy. "Don't you dare threaten any of us!"

The Sinister Blade licked her small dagger and ran towards Rachelle, throwing it at her. It bounced from the target to Suko and other opponents. Rachelle received the greatest injury, but it wasn't that bad. A nick compared to her eventual death. The two girls quickly engaged into battle, blades against blades since a bow was useless in a forested area in melee range.

Eleven more individuals, including Suko, joined the fight, splitting up evenly to deal with the two Noxians. Talon was too quick for his group of six and managed to take down one swordsman within the first two minutes. However, the other five were professionally coordinated, probably having worked together as a team for a while. Hmph. Teamwork was useless against this expert assassin. Talon had been working alone for quite some time and he really did prefer it that way.

"Why don't you give up, girl?" Katarina questioned mockingly as she disappeared and appeared behind one of the five new enemies that appeared. She slashed at the man's back and used one of her small daggers to stab into his neck. The man immediately fell to the ground, barely alive with only seconds to live.

"I'll never give up!" Rachelle wildly lunged at the red-haired woman with her knife, but Katarina had disappeared again. "Where are you?"

"Rache—" A blonde woman gasped, her hands tightly clutching onto her own bow. Once more, Katarina had appeared behind, stabbing from behind.

"Alex!" Rachelle's eyes widened in horror, the girl unable to believe that her people were actually dying.

"Her last word was your name." Katarina stated as the woman in front of her collapsed to the dirt floor. "How do you feel, _Rachelle_?"

"You…" Rachelle attempting to blink back tears, "You monster!"

Katarina blinked and then gave a low chuckle, "Monster eh?"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" A man started running at the Noxian with a spear. He was follow by two more warriors who had swords and shields. Only Rachelle stood there, still unable to move from the shock of the death she saw before her.

Katarina turned around to face the three approaching enemies and smirked, "Yes, do try. After all…" She unsheathed her two main blades, "_Violence solves everything_."

Her infamous quote snapped Rachelle back to the present, "What?" Her eyes widened again, "That saying… it can't be."

"AHH!"

"Is it really her?"

"NOO!"

"That's…"

"HELP!"

"Katarina Du Couteau…" Rachelle finished quietly to herself, "One of the Noxian champions in the League."

The man who had tried attacking Katarina with a spear dragged himself across the ground towards the leader of the bandit group. "Rachelle…" he said weakly.

Rachelle ran towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Boran…" She really couldn't hold back any emotions now, "I'm so sorry… that woman… she's Katarina, the Sinister Blade…"

Boran's eyes closed tightly, "I see… it's okay Rachelle…"

"I'm so sorry." Rachelle repeated, almost sobbing.

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry!" But her words fell upon death's ears since the man before her had stopped breathing at last.

Katarina began walking towards the couple, Talon trailing behind her since he was long done. Suko was the last to die by his blade via decapitation; the boy was far too annoying and loud for his own good. "So," Katarina started, crossing her arms and looking at the target, "any last words?" The sight was too pitiful to describe.

Rachelle's head snapped up, her eyes glaring at the two assassins through tears. "_Fuck you_!"

Katarina's eyes narrowed, her hand instantly throwing a dagger that flew into Rachelle's right thigh.

"AHH!" Rachelle yelled before trying to pull it out and stop the bleeding. But she was also trying to crawl backwards, away from these monsters that had killed her people, her family.

"I don't think you'd want those to be your last words." The Noxian female stated simply.

Rachelle found herself with her back to a tree trunk, cursing herself with bad luck. She had no means to escape. What to…

"I actually don't think she'll have any last words anytime soon." A new voice intruded upon the situation.

Talon whirled around, poised to attack the newcomer. Katarina merely glared at Rachelle and walked towards the injured girl who still had the dagger in her thigh. She stepped on the dagger, digging it further into Rachelle's leg.

"AHHH!" Rachelle writhed in pain, trying to free herself from Katarina, but Katarina wouldn't allow it.

"Show yourself." Talon demanded calmly.

"Alright, alright," a familiar gentleman stepped into the clearing from behind a tree. "Fancy seeing you two again…"

"Jakob!" Rachelle cried out, obviously happy to see this face.

"Rachelle," he tipped his hat towards her. "Now, if you'd please… let her go, Miss Katarina."

"And what business do you have with my target?" Katarina put more pressure on the dagger, increasing Rachelle's pain. The girl was going to die very soon anyway from this amount of blood loss and pain.

"She's my dear little sister, of course." Jakob smiled pleasantly, taking a step towards the two girls, but was immediately blocked by Talon's blade. "Whoa there."

"I think not." Katarina smiled nastily, "Rachelle D. Walker has no siblings as of date."

"Figuratively," Jakob frowned, "I think her of one. She thinks of me as her beloved older brother."

"Jakob…" Rachelle said weakly, her hands on the dagger that she was trying to pull out. But she had not strength left and Katarina's foot was still putting so much pressure on the blade.

"Enough of the chitchat," Katarina rolled her eyes. "Your little _sister_ will be unconscious soon and probably die within the next few minutes. I don't think we will have to stick around for very long to listen to your idle chatter."

Jakob finally revealed some pain in his eyes, "Please, Miss Katarina… I know you are not merciful on the Fields of Justice, but this isn't the League. This is my little sister…"

"So?"

"I've heard of your family, Miss." Jakob continued, taking a small step forward. "You lost your father—"

"He's _not_ dead!" Katarina snapped, kicking Rachelle's face before turning to look at the man.

Rachelle uttered another scream of agony before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the girl fell unconscious, unable to handle the torture anymore.

"—and you have many sisters. You must love your sisters, perhaps your youngest one the most." Jakob winced, his heart pained from seeing Rachelle in this miserable state.

Katarina took a step towards Jakob, "I do not understand why you are trying to reason with me through my family, Jakob Street." Her voice turned deadlier, "But you should reconsider your attempt because you'll regret bringing up my familial affairs."

Jakob glared at Katarina, "You should understand my feelings though!" He was losing his calm now.

The Noxian champion smirked, "And you should understand that I don't care." With that, she took one of her large blades and plunged it into Rachelle's heart. The leader of the bandit group didn't even struggle, instantly dying—lying there with blood pooling out everywhere.

"NOOO!" Jakob lunged towards Katarina, but Talon cut him off quickly by killing the gentleman in an anticlimactic fashion. Jakob fell to the ground, vision blurred. His heart slowed as he watched Katarina's blade get ripped out of Rachelle's flesh. Through distorted eyes did he see Katarina take a lick at her bloody weapon and smirk at him. "Rachelle…" he murmured, barely noticing that Katarina and Talon disappeared in a second. He tried to move towards his sister, but couldn't. "Rachelle…"

* * *

"I told you we'd be done with this shortly." Katarina crossed her arms as she stood in front of Swain's desk in the General's office.

"Yes, yes you did." Swain replied wearily as he read Katarina's report. "Where's your report, Talon?"

Talon silently handed him a piece of paper that was hastily, but neatly, written during the carriage ride home.

Swain took it and placed it behind Katarina's. "So, at least the eastern borders won't be plagued by those bandits ever again. Good job you two."

Katarina nodded and turned around to leave. Talon followed suit.

"Talon, may I have a word?" Swain called out after them.

"I'll go home first." Katarina swiftly left the office, leaving the two men talk about whatever they wanted.

"Report." Swain stated.

Talon wanted to roll his eyes at the General, but nodded. "As you've asked, I kept an eye on Katarina Du Couteau during the extent of the mission."

"And?"

"She's emotionally stable, able to keep her personal feelings out of her duties. Even when provoked about her family, she finished off the target quickly, not listening to the man's attempts to make her reconsider killing a little sister." Talon droned.

"So, you still think she's fit as the head of her family and as part of the High Command?"

"Yes."

"You're dismissed."

Talon disappeared from Swain's office.

"It looks like her arrogance won't kill her just yet." Swain murmured, stroking his beloved raven's feathers.

* * *

"Sissster!" Cassiopeia slithered towards Katarina once the red-haired woman walked through the front doors. "You're back ssssso quickly!"

Katarina nodded, putting down her suitcase. She gently hugged her sister, not caring if she was acting weak in front of the guards. "I'm home."

"Did you get me any ssssounvenirs?" The serpent lady questioned, pulling back.

"I got you this emerald necklace from Troy," Katarina pulled a small box out of her pocket, "this amethyst bracelet…" she pulled out another small box, "and this sash that belonged to the target. It was bloody, but I cleaned it for you." She handed the first box to Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia quickly opened it and giggled out of delight, "It'sss beautiful!" She put it on, threw the box over her shoulder, and took the second one. She repeated the same process with the bracelet. "A sasssh?" She wrinkled her nose out of disgust, "I'd never wear it."

"I know." Katarina chuckled, "But it's something from the target. Just hang it in your room and maybe it'll remind you of my expertise sometimes."

Cassiopeia took the black sash with the golden emblem on it. "Alright… I'll try to find ssspace for it."

"Good girl." Katarina patted Cassiopeia's head.

Cassiopeia bristled at being treated like a little girl, but settled down. "Ssso, how wasss the misssssion with Talon?" She drawled, excited to hear any good news.

Katarina spluttered, "What? We finished the mission like we're supposed to, that's all."

"That'ss all?" Cassiopeia questioned.

"Yes." Katarina stated firmly.

Cassiopeia giggled again, "If you sssay ssso." Katarina's sister merely smirked at the champion before venturing off back to her room to put away the souvenirs.

"Goodness," Katarina murmured to herself as she picked up her suitcase and walked back to her own room. "I have too much to deal with to worry about romance."

"Of course you do."

Katarina jumped, and turned around, "Talon!"

Talon raised an eyebrow, "Did I surprise you?"

Katarina flushed, "No!"

"Then why so jumpy?" Talon questioned.

"It's none of your business!" Katarina stalked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She had work to do, especially something concerning the Du Couteau's financial affairs. A letter arrived this morning addressing the head of the family about the Du Couteau daughters owing a hefty sum of money to the tailor store. Katarina instantly regretted letting her sisters go to the noble's ball. Of course they were going to try to outdo each other in terms of dresses and appearances. Now another inch of the family's wealth was going towards their selfish desires. Honestly, why did their father allow this so much?

Talon stared at the door before turning around and walking away. "I'll never understand her." He passed by the guards, who nodded at him. He ignored them and came upon Cassiopeia.

"Ssso," she smirked, "How wasss the trip with my dear sissster?"

"We finished the mission, that's all, Lady Cassiopeia." Talon replied.

"Well, if it makesss you feel better," Cassiopeia drawled, "My sisssster is obliviousss to your feelingsss… and her own."

Talon kept a straight face, "I do not know what you're talking about."

Cassiopeia only laughed and slithered away once more, "Of course not. You didn't just tag along on that mission to kill, right?"

Talon warily watched Cassiopeia leave and inwardly sighed. He didn't want to be that obvious about his feelings, but at least he knew now that Cassiopeia had hinted that Katarina might return the sentiments. No matter, he wasn't in a hurry to confess and get together with the green-eyed champion. He already had been in love with her ever since General Du Couteau brought him in. He had already waited for so long; he could wait longer. It wasn't as if Katarina had ever been interested in another man so he didn't have to worry. The Blade's Shadow quickly walked away, determined to go train for his next appearance on the Fields of Justice. That was his priority right now anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
